The present invention is intended to address the proliferation of power cords and wiring in and around office workstations, household or industrial worksurfaces where small appliances, telephones or data processing equipment are used. The problem derives from two factors: first, many more powered or connected devices are now in common use; and, second, these devices are in the vast majority provided with power cords or wiring of fixed length. While some electrical appliances have built in reels or similar provisions for storing unneeded cord, most have no such amenity; and excess cord, when it occurs, must be specially routed, stored, or simply ignored. In some instances, this extra wiring is a safety hazard; in all cases it is a nuisance. The present invention, in its design and construction, and by virtue of being attachable to a variety of wire gauges, at any point in the length of a cord, serves efficiently to shorten and contain wiring that otherwise drapes or intrudes into unwanted areas. Routing and organizing numerous wires and cables is also simplified when the lengths of these cords can effectively be customized.